Cyclodextrins (cyclic dextrins, cyclic oligosaccharides, CDs) are cyclic structures composed of D-glucopyranosyl residues linked in a ring by α-1,4 glycosidic bonds. Glucose molecules, bonded together in the ring, form a hollow, circular, truncated cone with a hydrophobic interior and a hydrophilic exterior. This structure gives CDs the ability to host guest molecules (complexant) within their cavity. Due to this ability to form inclusion compounds (complex) with a wide variety of chemicals, thereby acting as a carrier to encapsulate, stabilize, and/or alter the chemical and physical properties, e.g., volatility and solubility, of the guest molecules, CDs have been widely used in the agricultural, food, pharmaceutical, and chemical industries. The common αCD, βCD, and γCD consist of six, seven, and eight glucopyranose units in their ring, respectively.